The Dark Wizard Club
"I want to do it: I want to start the Dark Wizard Club" -Raven Lily Potter to Delphini The Start of a Rivalry The Dark Wizard Club is the opposing group to the Wizard Club. It was started in the first week of August 2016 after the Wizard Club had been unable to see eye to eye with their leader. The Wizard Club had made an alliance with Lord Voldemort in order to help both groups stay safe from the angels who sought to kill them and ultimately the AntiChrist, Damien Thorn. The angels saw that they weren't getting much achieved by attacking the Wizard Club and soon moved onto attacking the Death Eaters in an effort to get to Raven Lily Potter. The war with the angels died down but the alliance between the Death Eaters and the Wizard Club continued its stability. Raven realized she got along very well with the Dark Lord and having heard about Delphini being unable to be with her father, Raven brought Delphini from 2016 back to 1999, the current year the wizards work in (Voldemort was resurrected after the Battle of Hogwarts.). Seeing this, Raven's brother Harry Potter had become angered. He saw that Raven was becoming friendly with Voldemort, his daughter, and the Death Eaters. Raven was neglected by Lily and James Potter in her first 2 months of being alive. In her eyes, the Dark Lord had done her a favor by killing her and her parents and allowing her to be reborn. After a futile attempt to make his sister see the "good" side, Harry left the Malfoy Manor with Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. The Rise of a Dark But Powerful One The morning after the dispute between Raven and her brother, she lay next to the fire place in the Malfoy Manor. She had cried herself to sleep the night before. Despite all that happened, Raven loved her brother dearly and just wish he would see why she was so hurt by Lily and James... Raven had dreams of this "Dark Wizard Club." It was a small but powerful group that opposed the Wizard Club and in those dreams, it was where Raven felt like she belonged. Jason Daniels showed up at the Malfoy Manor ready to push Raven even further. He went inside her head and saw the dreams she had and taunted her making strong accusations about how the Wizard Club couldn't trust her. After another heated argument, Delphini stepped in this time and ordered Jason to leave. It was then that Raven declared she wanted to start the Dark Wizard Club. The group went on to recruit members and conquer the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts school. Members of the Dark Wizard Club * Raven Potter * Delphini LeStrange-Riddle * Sage Blackthorn * Damien Thorn * Kassadin * Jackie Estacado & the Franchetti Crime Family * Jenny Romano * William BJ Blazkowicz * Emily Darkvane Sparrow * Scarlet Estacado-Daniels * Dante, Son of Sparda * Albus Severus Potter * Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy __NOEDITSECTION__